


Grey

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 斯坦福Sam×2014!Dean。





	Grey

Sam Winchester猛地睁开眼。

即使是再微小的不协和音都能把Sam从睡梦中唤醒，更别提是宁静的深夜里一声重物落地的钝响。他依然迷糊却足够清醒的脑袋分析出两件事：

一，声响来源是客厅。

二，屋内有人。

Sam光着脚踩到地板上，木材吸收掉他大部份的脚步声，冰凉的触感传到神经里，让他清醒了几分。他刚才跟Jessica聊过电话，Jess说她下周周末才会回来，所以客厅里的绝对不是她。

他把头探出房门外，踏过走廊的时候背部紧贴在墙上。夜风从半开的窗里咻咻地溜进来，走廊尽头的门也是半掩着的。Sam缓缓地把门推开，逐渐习惯黑暗的双眼快速地扫视过客厅。

透过薄窗帘洒进来的月光，在客厅的正中央映照出一道身影——低垂着头丶歪歪斜斜地倒在地上的人影。Sam凝神看了数刻，见人影始终一动不动，犹豫一下过後还是警戒地靠近过去。

依然没有任何反应。

闯进人家屋里後晕倒在客厅的入侵者，他还是第一次看见。Sam不忘在脑里思考公寓里备用的绳子的摆放位置，防备性地把一手架在身前，才蹲下身去，费了些许力气才把面朝下的入侵者翻过身来。

入侵者的眼睛闭得死紧，眉头纠在一起。月光把他的脸色映得煞白，同时照亮他一头乱糟糟的暗色短发。

Sam怔神片刻，从那熟悉得过份的五官辨认出倒在眼前的人。

“……Dean?”

入侵者是Dean。Dean Winchester。他唯一的兄长。

还来不及质疑或是怀疑或是生气，他的身体就已经先於思考，反射性地把对方的身体扶起。Sam把兄长的头扶到自己的肩膀上，能够感觉到对方的呼吸急而短促，额角布满细细的汗珠，他轻声唤了两声。

“Dean? ……Dean,”

Sam轻柔地把汗湿而黏在对方额上的头发拨开。拉近距离之後他抽了抽鼻子，从对方身上嗅到了淡淡的血腥气。他掀开Dean的外套，检视过对方手臂和腰间数道浅浅的伤口，确认兄长身上受的只是轻伤。

至少他还呼吸着，而且没有生命危险。

Sam因为讶异与愕然而打上死结的脑回路，此刻终於稍微平复下来。冷静下来之後，他发现自己的脑里正在不停地叫嚣着——有什麽不对劲。

突然发现接近三年以来从未有过联络的兄长昏倒自己的客厅里，没错，这的确非常不对劲。但似乎还另有不妥。

很不对劲。

Sam垂眸看着怀里的人。

眼前的Dean很不对劲。

他好像是Dean，他有着Dean的五官，就连阖着眼睛微拧眉头的模样都与Dean如出一辙，但氛围却与Sam记忆中的Dean大相径庭。他的脑里突然蹦出了让他想要发笑的念头，但此刻他却笑不出来。

_——这个人真的是Dean吗？_

Sam低下头看着对方脸色惨白，只觉心底里的不安愈加躁动。他咬着下唇想了想，伸手护住对方的後脑，慢慢地让对方的身体躺回地板上，才松开了手。

凡事都应该谨慎处理，这是自小就刻在他骨子里的指令。

……所以说他把绳子都放在了哪里来着？

 

Dean Winchester在颇为舒适的环境里醒来——他的衣服都是乾燥的，没有被汗水血液浸得湿透，背下是柔软的床褥，身上有柔软的被单，吸入鼻腔间的空气乾净而没有尸臭味。这可以说是他数年以来所睡过最舒服的床，一切都好得很，除了被缚在一起的双手以外。

绿眼睛眨动两下，开始转动着在四周环境左右流连。窗外已经亮了起来，早上的阳光照射进来，把打理得整洁非常的房间打亮，书柜上的书本排列整齐，书桌上没有多馀的杂物。他已经很久没看到这样乾净而一尘不染的房间，他过份习惯住在铺满尘埃的木屋或是颓垣败瓦间仅剩有屋檐的房子里了。

Dean摆了摆身体，手肘撑到床褥上，支着上半身坐起来。软软的被单滑落，垮垮地搭在他的腹部。他抬起脚踢踢被子。

“哦，至少你没有连我的腿也给绑了。”

Dean开口之前还先咳了一声清过嗓子，然後才给站在房门前的人抛去懒洋洋的眼神。他看见对方微微一颤然後皱起眉头的样子，嘴唇一歪挑起嘴角。

“Hiya, Sammy.”

 

“你平时都这样招待到你家来的客人吗？”

“当然不！”Sam下意识摇着头反驳道，他依然站在房门前，肩膀顶着门框，久久没有靠近床边。他只是把双手插在裤袋里，掩饰住自己不安时会把双手指尖搓在一起的小动作。他依然紧紧地盯着床上的人，一副疑惑又困惑地皱着鼻子的模样，看起来有点像迷茫的幼崽。

Dean朝他咧开嘴笑。

“噢，我知道了。”他说，“原来Sammy喜欢这一口——把人绑起来丢到床上。可真是奇怪的小癖好，你该不会也这样对待你的女朋友？”他朝着对方扬了扬自己绑在一起的双手，看见Sam紧紧抿在一起的薄唇，笑容渐渐敛起。

Sam没有对他的戏谑作出任何回应，反问道，“你是谁？”

“真伤人，才一段时间没见面，你就不认得自己的哥哥了？”Dean眨眨眼。

“你不是我的哥哥。”

“我当然是。”Dean彷佛是听到了全世界最滑稽的笑话般，扯着嘴角笑起来，“难道我不像吗？”

Sam没有说话，只是安静地与“Dean”对上视线。暗金头发丶绿眼睛丶细碎雀斑丶尖尖的犬齿。眼前这个人真的很像Dean，不， _他太像Dean了_ 。他的五官就是Dean的五官，一举一动也跟Dean的举手投足如出一辙，甚至连大笑时肩膀缩起的幅度丶右边嘴角较高的弧度都跟Dean一模一样。

但他也不像Dean。Dean笑起来时眼角会有淡淡的笑纹，但眼前这人眼角的皱纹过於深沉；Dean的笑声总是响亮而愉快，不像这人笑起来那般乾燥又无机质；Dean虽然总是身上带着伤，但他的脸颊和手臂和腰侧不像眼前人那般疤痕斑驳，旧伤疤上开着一道道新口子；Dean从来不会摘下自己送他的护身符，眼前这人的胸前却是空荡荡一片。

Dean看着自己的时候，绿眼睛里总是有温柔又明亮的光芒。

但眼前这人看着自己时，眼底里却是纹丝不动的一片死水。

Sam忍不住伸手抱住自己的双臂，战栗使他的身体微微摇晃。他做梦都没有想到过兄长的眼里会出现这样的眼神：就好像世界上不剩一件让他期待丶令他微笑的事情。好像即使世界末日来临於他来说也是无关痛痒。好像他只是一部老旧生锈丶等待停止运作的机械。

他的心脏因为这个念头而揪痛。Sam低低地哼了一声，瘪着嘴巴垂着眼睛把目光移开，低下头盯自己的脚尖看。他不喜欢看到这样的Dean，就算眼前这个只是拥有Dean的容姿的人，就算那个不是真正的Dean。

Sam挪开了视线，自然也没看到Dean表情软化下来的瞬间。老天，你那双该死的狗狗眼，我发誓，多年来都那麽要命——躺坐在床上的Dean喃喃自语。他想要捏捏额心，手抬到一半才想起手腕上缚着绳子，只好无奈地转而摊了摊手。

“我不是Shapeshifter，也不是什麽怪物。”Dean说，“你可以随便找柄银刀来测试一下。”

Sam看起来非常困惑，橘绿的眼睛眨了又眨。

“银是唯一能伤到Shapeshifter的物质。上帝啊，你真该复习一下了，little brother。”Dean看懂了他的疑惑，翻个白眼这麽说，眼神一转又以Sam听不清的音量噘着嘴巴开始咕哝起来。这神态动静Sam倒是熟悉得很，以往他每一次忘记在回家路上给Dean带馅饼时，Dean都会露出这副表情。

现在Sam无意识地把手从口袋里抽出来了，不安份的右手正在揉着左手食指的关节。

“好吧，我勉强相信你不是什麽怪物。”Sam看见Dean满意地微笑的样子。隔在这段距离以外他都能看清Dean的笑意在到达眼底之前就已经完全消散，绿色的眼睛里像死灰一样毫无生气。

Sam不喜欢——非常不喜欢Dean这副模样。他继续话语的时候瘪了嘴，语调扁扁的尾音挟着不满。

“那你倒是说说看你到底是谁。”他拉过椅子在床脚处坐下来，右手把盖在眉眼上方的浏海理了理。

“我说实话的话，你会相信我？”

“看情况。”Sam抿着嘴唇。

“这答案可不够好，”Dean挑挑眉头，“Promise?”

Sam真不知道眼前这人到底有什麽立场跟自己谈条件，但却可悲地发现自己没办法对兄长的脸摇头说不。他修剪得圆滑的指甲用力挠过手背。

“……Promise.”

 

“我才不相信你！”

Sam嚷嚷起来。他激动地站起身，连着带木椅子重重向後一退，语末的音调与椅脚擦过木地板的嘎吱作响混在一起。

“搞什麽伙计？你答应过的！”Dean也跟着嚷嚷起来。

“那是一回事，这是另一回事，”连Sam也觉得自己的狡辩不堪入耳，但这怪不得他。这都怪Dean——或者 _不是Dean_ ——编出来的借口太过荒唐。“可是你来自2014年？这真的太荒谬了。”

“这是实话，”Dean耸耸肩，看来早就预料到Sam的反应。他给Sam抛去一个充满玩味的眨眼，“这样好了。我可以对天发誓，我没有说谎。”

“傻子才会相信这种没有法律约束力的口头誓言，”Sam低低地嘟嚷，“而只有白痴才会相信Dean的誓言。”

“嘿丶不好意思，我听着呢。再说我可是个信守诺言的男子汉好吗？”Dean再次挑起嘴角，依然是那种不带笑意的笑。他动了动身体，把被绑起来的双手举起来在Sam眼前左右扬着。“要不这样吧，你把绳子解开，我可以给你看更实质的证据。”

Sam眯起眼睛。Dean歪着头，长长的眼睫扇了又扇，若不是Sam知道这表情後往往藏住狡黠，他会说Dean看起来既无辜又诚恳。两人四目相投对视好一会，最终还是Sam败下阵来。

他实在不习惯看见印象里那双总是闪闪亮亮充满光采的绿色眼瞳变得沉淀空洞。

他走过去，“嗯”的一声之後向着床上的人伸出手。

“你敢乱来我就揍昏你。”在给对方解开缠住手腕的绳子前，Sam先警告了一句。他似乎对於自己的嗓音还带着稚气的柔软毫不自觉，而且不怎麽自然地皱皱鼻子的动作让他看起来稚拙极了。

“哦，好有魄力的威胁。”

Dean把双手递到Sam前方，低垂下头来的动作很是顺从。Sam为他解开绳子缠绕起来的结，指尖动作飞快而灵巧，修长的指尖还带着年轻人应有的柔软和温暖，不经意地擦过Dean手腕上的皮肤。

Sam的角度看不见Dean默不作声地敛了绿眸。

“好了，”Sam把绳子解开，不怎麽服气地努努嘴巴，把绳子绕成一圈用左手拿好，宣示给对方一个“如果你乱来的话我会让这绳子再次派上用场”的讯息。

“证据，交出来。你答应过我的。”

“行行行，我又没打算食言，你这个控制狂。”Dean的语气还是轻轻松松的，动作也是不紧不慢，揉了揉被粗糙绳子捆得发红的皮肤。他对於Sam差不多能把他烧出洞来的眼神毫不在意，转过两边的手腕关节之後，才从外套的口袋里掏出来一张纸片。

Sam皱着眉头，没有接过。

“事到如今，你警戒一张小纸片？”Dean露出一个非常微妙的表情，再次耸耸肩，抬起手把照片举起来，刚好让Sam的视线平视就能看到照片里的人物。

他看见自己的身影——却不是以往的丶年轻的自己，而是身型更加高壮丶脸庞棱角更加锋利的自己。照片里不仅有他，还有Dean丶还有很久没见面的Bobby，而剩下来的两个女性是他不认识的。

“我们几个人的唯一一张合照。2009年。”

Dean说，确认Sam仔细看过照片之後，把手收回来。他低头看着那张已显老旧而发黄的照片，指尖抚在相片里Sam的脸颊处。Sam从Dean的声线里听出来沙哑的苦涩，掺和着难以察觉的一丝柔软。一直以来绷在Dean脸上的面具似乎在一瞬间里产生了松动，却在眨眼之间又变回了无以攻陷的城墙。

Sam伸手将照片拿过来，盯着照片里笑得笨拙过份的“自己”看。

 

“所以，时空穿梭，huh?”

终於接受眼前这人是他如假包换的兄长後，Sam的态度明显地软化下来，盯着眼前兄长看的目光甚至还有着无法掩饰的探究与好奇，……或许还有别的情感。但此刻那并非重点，重点是——时空穿梭是现实可行的事！这实在颠覆了Sam一直以来的认知，而他的认知已经比正常人的要相对宽阔广大不少了。

“简单。符咒丶施咒用的材料丶足够强大的精神力。”Dean以右手打个响指，“这就是为什麽我会倒在你家客厅里。”

“因为符咒对使用者的精神负荷很重？”

Dean赞许性地短短吹起口哨来。他在床上挪了挪屁股，牵扯到腰侧的伤口细细地“嘶”了一声。“时效一到，我就会被送回2014年了。”

“效果能持续多久？”Sam站起身来，他记得房间里有放着急救箱的。他打开衣柜，从衣柜最底下的一格里翻出来急救箱，提着又重新坐回床边，示意Dean把受伤的手臂伸出来。他也应该问问对方是怎麽搞来浑身上下的伤痕，但这道问题可以先放着。

“理论上是12小时。实际上可能是24小时。说不定再翻个倍。”

Sam看了兄长一眼，不知道应不应该对眼前这个比自己大了十数年的哥哥翻白眼。“你知道这个误差值有点大，对吗？”

“差不多，”Dean把手臂搭到Sam手里，动作甚至可以用乖顺来形容——Sam印象中的Dean可是很讨厌弟弟帮忙包扎伤口的，他会吼着让娘娘腔Sammy离他远点。Sam有点讶异地挑眸看了看Dean，除了暗金色的发旋以外什麽都没看见。“符咒是魔法不是科学，不要追求精确性，书呆子。”

Sam不讲话，将摁在Dean臂上的手力道加重些许。Dean抗议般的哇哇叫起来，倒是一点都不急着要把手抽回来。Sam看着他毫无防备地吃痛嚷嚷，觉得眼前的男人终於有一点像自己所熟悉的Dean。他软软地轻笑，把雪白的绷带缠在兄长的手臂上，拍拍对方的大腿示意他侧过身，好让自己能够处理对方腰上的伤口。

Dean又顺从地把T恤衣摆拉了起来。裸露在空气中的腰腹肌肉线条扎实而流畅，皮肤上除了新落下的两道划伤，还有数不清的旧疤痕，一道道的痕迹有刀伤丶有弹孔丶有爪痕丶还有看不出来是什麽生物留下的齿痕。Sam以前跟Dean都住在同一间旅馆房间里，每次看见兄长换衣服的时候都会别开眼神——但眼角馀光还是会瞄见对方的身体线条柔软，长期被衣物覆盖的皮肤显得更白皙几分，不管怎麽说都绝对不像这个Dean的身体那样伤痕纵横交加。

Sam听见自己咬住牙关的细微碰撞声。

“你这些伤口到底是怎麽弄来的？”Sam把冰凉的消炎药抹到伤口上，语气里有懊恼和心疼。他还没到能把感情都掩饰得让人难以察觉的年纪，话讲出口了有些许控诉的意味。

“说来话长，Sammy。说来话长。”

“我以为我们有很多时间，你不是说有12小时——还可能会翻个倍吗。”

Dean沉默下来的时机选得过份突兀，虽然只是短短的三秒，却已经把对话的节奏完全打乱。他这时的声音听起像是紧张地吞过一口唾液後的含糊，又像是试图粉饰语气里的不肯定，“哦，没事，我只是来给你捎个口信的，讲完我就走。”

“去哪里？”Sam问道。他的意思其实是“你还能去哪里”。

Dean耸了耸肩，语气轻描淡写，却是决绝非凡。

“总之离开这里。”

 

Sam帮兄长包扎好腰上的伤口，始终一言不发。

Sam这时才发现Dean的确是一副随时准备好夺门而出的架势，对方一直把背部和肩膀的肌肉绷得死紧。他终於找到形容这个Dean的词句了——他觉得Dean看起来就像一个从军太久的士兵，刻印在脑部里的程式缺失了“放松”的指令，所有反射性的动作都是为了自我防卫和随时能够掏出武器应战。甚至连他只是想要伸手触碰Dean的颈项去检查他身上还有没有伤口，都会换来Dean身体一缩的回应，还有不带一分善意的眼神，如同野兽对陌生人的警戒。

Dean对他的拒绝明确得让他心脏揪痛。

他不知道是什麽令以往那个态度轻佻却总是闪闪发亮丶有时候会惹Sam生气却的的确确非常疼爱自己的兄长变成这样。

他也不清楚自己能对这样的兄长说什麽，但他知道他不能放着这个状态丶而且不属於这个时代的Dean在街上四处乱晃。

“你可以留在这里，直至符咒效用消失。”他绞尽脑汁，说话时吞吞吐吐。现在他不急着要问对方到底想要给他传达什麽口信，如果Dean打算说完就拍拍屁股离开，留下一头雾水的自己呆在房间里的话，那麽Sam宁可委屈自己那不断膨胀的好奇心。

“Jess——我的女朋友Jessica，她这几天都不会回来。这里只有我，你可以留下来丶Dean，真的。”

Sam的话愈说愈急切，眉结皱得死紧，轻轻咬着下唇，低垂下头来的样子让人想起被丢在街头无家可归的幼犬。

“你真贴心，”Dean的语调还是很平淡，“我还以为这时期的Sammy巴不得跟Winchester家的人切断关系。”

Sam浅浅地抽了一口气。

他的确是再也忍受不了Winchester家那种异常的生活了，从家里逃到斯坦福也是因为想要彻底地跟过往的一切道别。他只想当一个正常人。

而他现在正在沉思要怎麽才能将来自未来的兄长留在自己身边——好吧，这听起来真的跟“正常”完全扯不上边。Sam开始支支吾吾，憋出来的声音变成细细的呜咽，“不是的，Dean丶……”

Sam想道歉，又觉得自己没有需要歉疚的原因；想生气，又不知道自己有没有生气的立场；想逃离这场对话，但又不想离开这样的Dean。Dean那读不出来感情丶或者该说根本不带丝毫感情的眼神似乎是在审视这样的Sam——他盯着久久没能把一句完整话说完的Sam，态度在这一个夜里第一次出现肉眼可见的改变。

“我知道。”浮在Dean嘴角边的笑意终於带了温度。他笑得一脸无奈，看来还是没办法继续以冷硬的方式对待这个年轻得过份的Sam，“只是你知道，过份扰乱时间线总没有好结果，我不想留在这里给你透露太多内幕消息，”

Dean眨眨眼睛，“我也不想被弟弟追问接下来几年彩票的中奖号码。”

“我不会问多馀的事情，我保证。”Sam说，他的表情那麽真诚，至少比起刚才Dean随随便便地说对天发誓时要认真多了。

Dean不以为意地扬了扬眉，“你刚才也答应过会相信我说的是实话。”

Sam自觉理亏地把脑袋上那双透明的耳朵耷拉下来。“……Dean,”他小声地唤道。

Dean再次翻个白眼，以Sam绝对听不见的声量碎碎念一句“该死的狗狗眼”过後，噘起嘴巴。

“啤酒丶馅饼。”

大男生脑袋上那双肉眼看不见的耳朵极有精神地突然竖起，而Dean则只是随意地摆摆手。

“给我啤酒和馅饼，就算是交易成立。”他说。

Dean Winchester始於还是没办法狠心地一把推开他的弟弟。至少这一次他做不到。

他自嘲地勾起嘴角。

 

Sam带着馅饼和啤酒回到家里，心脏因为屋内的一片死寂而悬在半空中。他禁不住开始胡思乱想，说不定Dean决定趁他离家的这段时间偷偷溜走，说不定他打开房门就会看见对方只在书桌上给他留下一张写着简短口信的字条——Dean绝对能做出这种事情来。

所以他把房门推开的动作急切得实在谈不上有多轻柔。打开门的时候有闷闷的一声“砰”的响声，而Sam才刚把门推开就後悔了。

——声响方落，躺在床上的男人猛地坐起身来。他的眼神还覆着朦胧的睡意，在外套内袋里掏出折刀的动作却乾净俐落。Sam没想到把对方腰间和军靴和大腿枪袋里藏的两把手枪和三柄刀子都拿走之後，对方还能不假思索地从外套里掏出另外一件武器来。

Sam吓了一跳，赶紧把一只手举起来，另一手挡到身前。

“Dean!”他唤道，“是我，Dean。是Sam。”

他手中的塑胶袋沙沙作响。Dean瞧着他看了好一会，眼神慢慢找到焦点，“Sam.”他说，对着一脸紧张的大男孩微笑起来。

一瞬间，他变回了那个会跟女生调笑丶会笑着把Sam的头发揉乱丶会用双臂把他环在怀里的兄长。可惜这真的只有一瞬间，很快地Dean绿眸里的光又黯淡下来，他搞懂了现状，低下头把脸埋到手掌里。

“该死的，”他把折刀收起，含混不清地说，“我以为我在做梦。”

“你知道吗？我认为更有资格说这句话的人是我。”Sam放松下来，放下举在半空的手，走到床边将装着馅饼和啤酒的袋子放到Dean旁边。他犹豫过要不要让Dean别在自己的床上吃东西，瞄见对方手臂上缠的绷带和依然惨白的脸色，话到舌尖还是硬生生咽在腹里。

他也没有质问对方看见自己时眼里为什麽会浮现意外和狂喜。

一种不祥的预感盘踞在他的肚子里。

Dean又用那种毫无笑意的方式乾笑两声。他拿起装着馅饼的盒子，直接用手抓起一块，一口口地放到嘴里。我有一个世纪没有吃过馅饼了，这真是见鬼的有够好吃——Dean咕哝起来，红红的舌尖在唇瓣上舔了又舔。他的这种表现让Sam非常不解：怎麽2014年就变成连馅饼都买不到的年代了？

他差点要把问题问出口，却忆起自己答应过Dean的内容，这次年轻的大男生决定当个信守诺言的人，什麽都不问，仅仅是安安静静地坐在床边。可他仍然是亲身示范出如何用热切的视线盯得人浑身不自在——Dean吃了两口馅饼，就不得不抬起眼看他。

“你好烦。”Dean说。

“我哪有讲话！”Sam不满意了，回应起来委屈巴巴。

“Sammy girl，你光眼神就能烦死人。”Dean毫不留情，拿起手中的馅饼哼哼一声，“干嘛，你也想吃？”

“我还没笨到会跟你抢馅饼吃的地步，我又不是不想活。”他轻轻抽过鼻子，扁着嘴低声说道。Dean皮笑肉不笑地夸他识相，Sam更加不高兴地努努嘴扭开头，没注意到Dean看着他的侧脸时，眼睛深处的一潭死水泛起细细涟漪。

 

Dean盯着Sam的侧脸看。

Sam的脸部轮廓还带有青年时期应有的圆润，眼底里的光采晶莹透亮，举止笑容有着年轻人独有的青涩。Dean试着在脑里搜刮着对他的Sam所有的零碎印象，回忆起来的通通都是Sam蹙着眉头的样子丶Sam笑容里充满压抑的神情丶Sam有所隐瞒而虚浮不定的语气。

啊还有，刚才Sam出门帮他买吃的时候，显然连头发都没梳好就匆匆离家了——Dean脑袋里思绪飘得不着边际，眼神直盯着睡得凌乱而翘起的发尾，盯得Sam一头雾水，歪过数绺头发乱翘的脑袋。

“Dean?”

大男孩一脸迷糊地歪过头，这个画面於Dean来说过份纯粹而美好。Sam困惑又担忧地凑到自己跟前的模样使得他心里柔软一片，他已经开始想要伸手触碰对方看起来同样柔软好摸的头发。

这可不是什麽好预兆。

他特意从2014跑回来这个年代的任务目的只有一个，而跟十年前的Sam关系拉得过份亲密显然并非其中之一。

他只是来给Sam捎一个口信的，就是这样。

Dean三两口把整块馅饼塞进嘴里，在心里给自己把这句话重覆念了三次，确保自己没有把任务丢诸脑後。他把馅饼咕嘟吞进肚子里，毫无预警地开口。

“你可以准备纸张和笔写笔记。”他眨眨眼睛的神态调皮得很，可惜依然是毫无笑意，“我接下来说的话很重要，记好了，Sammy。”

Sam整个人都紧张起来，Dean能看到Sam反射性地把腰板挺得笔直。这很好，证明他有在认真听。

Dean舔舔上唇，发现自己唇乾舌燥。

“2005年万圣节的晚上，我会来这里找你——2005年的Dean，不是现在的这个我。”他轻轻吸口气，因为自己毫无章法而且乍听之下逻辑性为零的语句而微笑，然而没有把话句停下。

“我来找你的那天，不管发生了什麽事情，不管我跟你说了什麽，”

Dean吐出每一个音节都在压抑着语气的颤抖。

“无论发生什麽事情，那个晚上，都不要跟我走。”

 

这个是Dean能想到最好的方法。不，这只是他走投无路之後仅剩的最後一个方法。

嘿，当你花过整整三天都对着天空呼唤天使的名字，唤得声嘶力竭而喉咙里渗着血腥味，依然不获回应之後，转而投靠符咒魔法，试着拚出一条生路也尚算情有可原。被天使放弃之後，世界陷入一片混乱，Dean有很多的时间——太多的时间，大半用於带领幸存的人类对抗Crotes，剩下来的偶尔用於自怨自艾和自我厌恶里，更多的时间却是花在翻查一切仅馀的资料丶寻找改写现状的方法上。

他在失去他的Sam後花了很长一段时间找到一本记述了穿越时空的咒文的书籍。Castiel是唯一一个能看懂古老文字的人，他却难得把成为凡人之後养来那副吊儿郎当的态度收起，认认真真地警告他穿梭时空的风险。

他皱着眉头说“Dean，这很危险，你可能会造成无法挽回的後果”，使得Dean想起最初走进木屋里那个威风而强悍的天使。

Dean一把给Cas拍走他脸上沾的尘灰泥泞，望了望对方前段时间摔倒之後就一直吊在身前的右臂，耸耸肩膀，“你这话说得好像我还有可以失去的东西一样。”

Castiel一向是那样的人——那样的天使，Dean Winchester做的决定，他总是不会摇头拒绝。Castiel为他翻译符咒需要的材料，教导他怎麽使用咒文，怎麽选定目标时空，给他解释一堆有的没的，可Dean只听懂了“穿梭时空的风险极大，需要消耗使用者的精神力，而回溯的时间愈久远，消耗就愈大”这条基本规则。其他零碎细节他可没有耐心去记住。

如果可以的话，他真的想回到Azazel踏入他们老家里那天的晚上，但Castiel脸色一沉摇摇头，说那样太危险了。Dean看他始终不肯退让，只好妥协地选了另一个时空。

——一切开始之前。

Dean的想法非常简单直接：如果他能够阻止Sam一开始跟着自己离开，那麽Sam一定有方法能够拯救Jessica，也就不会有任何契机跟他一起猎魔，自然也不会有之後那一连串莫名其妙又混乱的事件。不会出现什麽Croatoan病毒丶不会有什麽该死的Ruby丶Lucifer不会有机会逃出牢笼丶天使不会插手人间的事情丶他跟Sam都不需要当大天使的专属避孕套。

一切都会变得不一样。

说不定Sam还能真的考上斯坦福法学院，当个律师丶跟女朋友结婚丶养两条笨狗在家里享受人生。这很好，Sam有第二次机会去追求他失去过的美好苹果派生活。

这真的很好，虽然这代表两兄弟并肩坐在黑斑羚里放声大笑的美好时光不复存在，但Dean可以接受。

 

“Nuh-uh,”

Dean在Sam张开嘴巴前先摇摇手指，“不问问题，你答应过的。”

“可是Dean，”大男孩用上了充满委屈的声线，“你得给我个理由，我总得知道我为什麽要那样做。”

哦，这倒是说得有道理。单方面留下口信并不能确保Sam真的会乖乖照做，Dean偏过头开始思索。“好吧，”

“因为我是你哥。”他咧嘴一笑，“当弟弟的就应该听哥哥的。”

“Dean，你不能这样自说自话。”

“Well，我就是能。好孩子，乖乖听哥哥的，嗯？”

“你真的是个彻头彻尾的浑蛋。”

Dean绿眸子转了个圈，抿抿嘴唇，似笑非笑。“我不否认。”

年轻的Sam盯着自家兄长，对兄长那一派故作轻松的态度气得牙痒痒。他一向知道哥哥性子烈起来的时候甚至可以说成偏执，但没想到十年时间不仅没有把Dean的个性磨得圆滑，反倒随着时间流逝变得愈发固执。他又一次扁扁嘴巴，只是这次他可怜兮兮的眼神并没有对早就低下头去的Dean造成任何影响。

Dean执起另一块馅饼大口大口的咀嚼。其实按照他本来的计划，确认对方收到口信之後他就应该拍拍屁股离开了。不过他是个一诺千金的男子汉，收了Sam的馅饼和啤酒，他就得遵守承诺留下来直至时限结束。

他没有给自己空间分神思考“或许只是他想在Sam的身边多待一会”的可能性，开了袋子里其中一罐啤酒就往喉咙里倒。在他的年代里，处理完Crotes後偶尔可以喝上一罐啤酒——啤酒在2014年可是奢侈品，是完成任务後的奖励丶也是他们有幸熬过一轮恶斗的庆祝方式。哪能够像现在这样，坐在柔软的床上，近乎慵懒地把啤酒往喉间灌。

  
Sam还在皱着鼻子咬着下唇看他。

“你这样看着我也没用，”Dean低沉乾哑的笑声响在喉咙里，“我要讲完的都讲完了，现在你得跟我闷在一起了，12小时，Bitch。”他从塑胶袋里抓出来一罐还是冰凉的啤酒，抛向坐在旁边的Sam。

Sam伸手接住啤酒，动作自然流畅如同呼吸。

“你可以继续苦着一张脸盯着我看，”Dean伸手点点Sam裹在双手间显得过份小巧的罐子，“或者你可以跟我一起喝。”

Sam非常清楚这个状态的Dean是谁都逼不了他开口的，只好用指尖把罐上的扣子用力一拉，耳边响起泡沫炸开的声音。他仰起首来，热辣辣的酒精烧过舌尖。

“Jerk.”他恨恨地说。

 

Sam是个聪明人，他可是凭一己之力赢来了奖学金。可是不管他再聪明都没办法从Dean刻意有所克制的神态举动或者一言一语间读出来更多的讯息，现在他只推测出来三点。

首先，2014年一点都不和平。根据Dean身上的弹孔和刀伤来看，说不定是战争爆发的一年。

然後，2014年的Dean不希望自己跟2005年的Dean离开——他说这一点很重要，可是Sam完全理不出来原因。

最後，在2005年到2014年的九年之间，发生了什麽非常非常不好的事情，使得Dean变成了现在的这副模样——疲惫颓丧而且支离破碎。他的整个人都绷得死紧，有无形的压力堆积在他的肩膀上，死活不愿意放过他。

他用眼角瞄了Dean一眼，Dean正在把啤酒当成白开水喝着，喉结几个上下就把第二罐啤酒喝完了。Dean向第三罐啤酒伸去手，Sam看着Dean的手在空中虚抓了两把才把罐子给抓稳，有点惊讶。

……等一下，他那个不到二十岁时就已经拿威士忌当饭前饮料的哥哥居然喝两罐啤酒就醉了？

“Dean?”他唤道。

“Shut up, Sam.”Dean的尾音黏起在一起，软软糯糯。“我说了，no questions.”

“不是，”Sam把眼睛眯起，既是陈述也是在确认，扁扁嘴巴的神情稚气，“你醉了。”

“狗屁，你老哥我千杯不醉。”

嘴硬真的是Dean Winchester刻在基因里的个性，就算是时间没办法磨掉这一点。Sam靠过去试着把Dean的啤酒罐抢过来，Dean懒洋洋地瞄他一眼，手臂一缩轻巧地躲开了Sam的手。兄弟俩开始你一抓我一闪的追逐战，直至Sam把右手攥成拳头撑回脸颊边，嗓子闷闷的。

“幼稚。”

“多谢夸奖。”

眼角掺着薄红的Dean吐吐舌头，朝Sam扬起没心没肺的笑容。Sam在鼻孔里喷了口气，任由兄长继续往肚子里倒去馀下的半罐酒水，其实脑里也没怎麽想真的阻止Dean继续灌醉自己——对，他这时才真正意识到Dean或许是在借着符咒削弱精神力的副作用灌醉自己——不是都说酒後吐真言吗，这是再简单不过的道理。

他闷闷不乐地看着Dean又打开一罐啤酒，垂着眉也呷了一小口酒。

罐子被长时间里握在手里，内里的液体被Sam的大手捂得温热。不再冰凉的啤酒喝起来非常不是滋味，黏腻腻的苦涩。

 

直至半小时之後Sam才发现让Dean酒後吐真言这计划是行不通了。

他怎麽就忘记他的哥哥醉酒之後永远是二话不说倒头大睡的类型呢？Sam的心里有一半在责怪自己，另一半则是用微弱的声线为自己辩护，大概是因为自从他十岁以来就没再看到过Dean真正醉酒的样子。

他靠过去床边，推推Dean一晃一晃的脑袋，“Dean.”

光这一个晚上，他就把过去一两年憋在心里没有喊出口的名字喊了不下数十次。Sam发觉自己比想像中还要更想念把这个名字乘在舌尖的感觉，Dean Dean Dean。Dean的头顺着引力的拉扯不规则地向前一倾一摆，Sam用手覆住他的脸颊把那暗金脑袋托好。

“Dean?”

没有回应。其实算是有回应吧，如果把从喉咙深处传来的细微震动也算上的话。Sam听见自己重重叹息的声音，下一秒发现他的左手正在把对自己来说沉得过份的兄长往怀里拉，右手正拚命伸长把柔软的枕头往Dean身後垫。兄长的发丝在他的下巴处轻轻扫过，Sam嗅到泥土和汗水和血液的味道。战场的味道。

Sam不知道那是哪来的念头，而且他明明应该嫌弃这样的兄长睡在自己床上的。碰到兄长看起来毛刺刺碰起来柔软的短发他忽然又觉得没关系了，把对方塞到被窝後他心不在焉地用掌心在对方的头上转了转。

Dean的眉眼随着他的动作舒展开，然後再次纠起来——还是说刚才的只是错觉？Sam凑近过去用指尖抚过Dean下巴处一道细小的疤痕，触碰之处传来酒後特有的高温，歪头想了想又凑得更近了几分，是再弯下一些鼻尖就能触着Dean的距离。他有好久没有跟兄长这麽亲近了，即使是在他甩门离开拖着行李箱上大学以前。

“Dean?”

Dean应该是听见他的声音了，不然只是纯粹身体向外界的刺激作出反射性反应。Sam听见Dean如同梦呓一般念了些什麽，像是含糊不清的咕哝却更像是在念着Sam的名字。於是Sam的心脏莫名揪痛起来，说不出因由。

他把自己的唇与Dean的皮肤之间仅剩的距离从几公分收窄至零，近乎贪婪地把Dean掩在血和汗的腥气之下的味道吸进肺胸间。

“Dean——……”

到最後哽在喉里的一句话，他还是没成功将其抖出唇舌间。

 

Dean再次醒来已经是好长一段时间之後的事，12小时的倒数只剩不到两个小时。

他上一次睡得如此酣畅彷佛是上个世纪的事情，他做了一个不是噩梦的梦，梦里没有血没有肉没有火没有恶魔没有Crotes，只有阳光般清新的味道丶还有甘甜的馅饼丶还有他的Sammy，Sammy还有着长长的浏海，眼睛里盛着细细碎碎的光芒。

他迷糊地眨眼，看到手臂上雪白的绷带显然是重新包扎过的。咿咿呀呀的声响提示他有人把房门推开了，而他难得地没有条件反射从口袋里掏出折刀，只是慢慢地把视线转向门前。

“噢，嘿。我正在想，你应该差不多要醒了。”

出现在门前的人影很高，比他还高，浏海像小姑娘一样长，笑起来也腼腆得像小姑娘。他走过来Dean的身边，嗅起来是阳光味道——他的衣服显然清洗乾净而在阳光下晾晒过一番，不像Dean的T恤，浸过血液浸过生物的分泌物还浸过尸水。

“我是认真的，夥计，你应该去洗个澡。”大男孩说，嗓子里的鼻音柔柔软软，他把依然眼神发懵的Dean的右手捧起来检查绷带的状况。“我的衣服可以借你——呃，可以给你，如果合你身的话。”

大男孩转过身去，打开旁边的柜子，在抽屉里翻出一身衣物。灰色的连帽衫丶黑色的长裤，“内衣的话，我记得我有乾净的备用内裤——嗯。”他说，把柔软的衣物都塞到Dean的怀里。Dean抬眸看着他，一言不发。

“Dean?”他又用那种担忧的眼神看着Dean了，鼻子上每一道小皱纹看起来都年幼稚气得过份。Dean依然不作一声。“距离你说的12小时还有些许时间，我猜你不会洗澡洗到一半被传送走的，我猜。”

Sam似乎以为Dean是害怕这种无聊得过份的小事。Dean听了他的话终於清醒起来，右手掩着双眼乾哑地开始笑了起来，却不是因为Sam努力开的小玩笑，也不是因为Sam那种讨好的可笑态度。他问了看起来一头雾水的Sam浴室的位置，抱着衣服快步离开充满着Sam的味道的房间，顾不上动作过大把伤口牵扯撕裂。

对啊，12小时。

本来就是用符咒借来的12小时，本来这段时光和这个Sam就不属於他。

 

Dean洗了人生里最长最久的一次澡。

他太过想念热水流淌过身体每一寸皮肤的感觉，在2014年他们只能用冰水洗澡，甚至没有人知道那到底是否乾净的水源。在洗澡的期间他差点感觉有什麽东西也在身体深处挣扎着寻求宣泄的出口——在战乱时期，身为领袖的他连睡觉的时间都无法确保，鬼才有空处理性需求。

若不是有人毫不识相地敲响浴室的门，说不定Dean的手已经沾着湿滑的淋浴露握上了同样炙热的茎体。

他快速地擦乾身体然後套上了Sam给他的衣服。连帽衫意外地宽大但裤子却更意外地合身，他非常不习惯自己身上的气味如此乾净。

推开门後他看见Sam站在走廊的尽头处，背脊挨着墙壁。Dean的表情看起来应该是不太对劲，Sam挂着小狗被主人责骂之後委委屈屈的神情，“我不是有意要吓到你的。”

“哦。”Dean想起刚才自己因为敲门的声响而沉声骂出口的一句脏话。

“我以为你洗到一半晕倒了。你知道的，你刚醒来时看起来就迷迷糊糊的。”

“噢，真体贴，Sammy。”

Sam看出来Dean又能用那种玩世不恭却不带丝毫笑意的矛盾方式微笑了，想不通这到底是好事还是坏事，只得拉着年长他好多年的兄长往客厅拉，“我给你做了早餐……午餐？”他往窗外撇了一眼，“再包扎一下，然後你就能吃了。”

“哇喔，我不知道Sammy girl还会做饭。”

“区区吐司我还是会做的。”Sam不太乐意他哥小看他，更不喜欢对方随随便便喊他Sammy。他把Dean推到沙发上让他坐好，从房间里拿来绷带，为兄长第三次包扎遍布手臂和腰和小腿的伤口。

消炎药抹到伤口上冰冰凉凉，又是热辣辣的疼痛，不管几次都难以习惯。Sam也不习惯Dean安安份份地垂着长眼睫任由他处置自己的伤口，脑里又忍不住开始运转推算在Dean身上发生的一切事情。Dean是个虽然细腻但也足够坚强的人，是他最敬重最喜欢的兄长，是挡在他身前那道高大可靠的背影；Sam难以想像有什麽事情可以把这样的兄长变成这样破碎又无以修补的模样。

他稍微使力握住兄长放在他掌心里的手臂，感受到对方的肌肉在一瞬间动摇的抽搐。

——不，说不定其实他能想像到。Sam是个聪明人，他能从微小的线索碎片把事情逐片逐片拼凑起来。

Sam没说话，再次拍拍兄长腰侧，“好了。”

Dean张了张嘴巴。Sam猜他是想说“Thank you”，不过憋在了舌尖没讲出来。嗯，不率直的一点果然从来没有改变。Sam想着用右手理过浏海，软蓬蓬的头发随着歪头动着向一边歪斜的模样乖顺。“要吃午餐吗？”

“吐司？”

“我家是有牛奶。”

“蜂蜜？”

Sam走向厨房，在厨柜里翻了翻，拿出半空的小瓶子，“也是有。蜂蜜牛奶？”

“愈热愈好。”

“烫死你，”Sam打趣道，微笑着在冰箱里拿出牛奶。“吐司还要吗？”

“要。”

Sam点点头，在开始忙之前给看了眼Dean。Dean正垂着头坐在沙发上，阳光隔着窗透进来光芒，阴影落在他的脸颊上，把表情笼罩成看不清的一片黑。Sam满心都是说不清理不清的滋味，抽抽鼻子便开始给他的哥哥做午餐。说来以往都是兄长为他做午餐的，不然就是兄长把自己的午餐整份让给他吃了，宁可自己饿着肚子。

他花了十五分钟才端着盛了吐司的碟子和装着热牛奶的杯子回到兄长的旁边。他差点以为Dean又因为精神不好而睡过去了，凑近才看见兄长一直用那双本来应该闪着光采的绿眼睛直盯着他看。

“吐司，”碟子塞到Dean的左手里，他拉来小茶几把杯子放到Dean脚边。Dean一口一口开始把面包塞到嘴里，右边的腮帮子鼓鼓的，吃相与Sam印象中的如出一辙。别提是馅饼了，他在2014年也没再吃到过这种外脆内软带着甘香的吐司，更别说这是他人生第一次吃到Sam给他做的吐司。

他三两口就把吐司吃完，对於在身旁座位坐下的Sam不瞅不睬，只是在座位随着Sam的体重下陷时，懒懒地往旁边瞧了瞧。

“我又不会抢你的。”Sam说，Dean正在用舌尖舔沾了面包屑的手指。

“谅你也不敢。”Dean抓过装着热牛奶的杯子。热过的牛奶有种特别强烈的奶香，和着蜂蜜特有的甜美香气混在缕缕白烟间往上攀升。他把杯子端到嘴边轻轻吹了口气，於是氤氲的水蒸汽覆上他的绿眸。

Dean以为自己的泪腺早就在跟他的Sam分别那一刻就已经彻底坏死。

此刻他身上的衣物布料柔软，嗅起来像阳光，掺着食物的香气，热牛奶缓缓蒸腾的热汽把他的鼻尖和眼睑烘得热热的；他坐在温暖的房间里，身边坐着依然天真美好的Sam，只要再往左边挪一挪肩膀就可以触到Sam的体温。

喔，看来Dean Winchester的眼泪，努力挤一挤还是能挤出来几滴的。

他吸鼻子的声量太响了，就坐在他身边的Sam一定没有漏听，可他没说什麽。他听着Dean往杯里再吹了两口气。

“Dean?”

Dean用眼角瞄瞄他的弟弟。

“我能问一个问题吗？就一个。”

Dean没有答应，也没有拒绝——他应该要拒绝的，他讨厌这种简简单单就被外在因素动摇的自己。Sam把这当成是兄长的默许，轻轻地晃了晃脚尖，动作纯粹得像一个二十岁青年应有的举动。

“2014年的我在哪里？”他问。

他其实也没有真的期待Dean会给他有多清晰的答覆，或者打一个哈哈Dean就把话题蒙混过去了，要知道这可是Dean的拿手好戏。Sam只是想看看Dean会给出怎麽样的反应，说不定他就能在对方的反应里找出更多线索来。

而当Dean真的清清楚楚地开口回答他的问题时，他差点没因为吃惊而过度用力转头扭到脖子。

“五年丶——六年，”Dean的嗓音很平静，“我有六年没看到过Sam了。”

Sam没有预料到这个答案，又觉得听Dean喊“Sam”时指的并非自己而感到别扭，下意识皱皱鼻子。

“……因为我离开了你？”

他的话讲得非常没有底气，彷佛是心虚丶彷佛是内疚。他话讲出口了，才开始後知後觉地害怕兄长会给他肯定的答覆，Sam将指尖捏在衣摆下处不安地搓动着。

Dean却摇了摇头，幅度很小，不凝神看就会错过的细微动作。

“我离开了你。”Dean说，他的声音听起来破碎沙哑，他看起来也像是砸到地上四分五裂开来的碎片勉强黏在一起拼凑出来的样子。

“我离开了你，你不在我身边。”

Dean看起来那麽痛苦，以至於Sam根本不知道能向他送上怎麽样的言语。

 

最後还是Dean在让人难堪尴尬的沉默中呷了口牛奶先开口的，“上帝啊，我以为我是让你做蜂蜜牛奶。”Sam抿着嘴唇，迷茫又困惑地抬起眼睛看着兄长。

“这比较像蜂蜜里拌了牛奶，而不是牛奶里拌了蜂蜜。”无奈地翻白眼的兄长看起来又是那个Dean了，他嘴上嫌弃着，却是一个仰头把牛奶都喝清光，舌尖沿着唇瓣舔了一圈。他随手把杯子塞回Sam的手里，眼睛在客厅来回扫视之後落到时钟上。

“差不多了。”他没头没尾地说。Sam倒是很清楚他的意思，点点头把杯子放到茶几上。

“符咒生效的时候会怎麽样？”Sam问道。

“会很亮。爱护眼睛，闭上眼吧。”Dean调皮地眨眨眼，这时Sam才看见他的眼角是红的，水汽晶莹。Sam点了下头，重新在兄长旁边坐下，指尖互相搓在一起，不安的情感形於色。他的兄长极为慵懒地打了个呵欠，翘起腿踢了踢Sam的脚跟。

Sam不满地瞪过去一眼。

“还记得我说的东西吗？”Dean问。

Sam闷声“嗯”地应道。这显然不能够使Dean满意，他又使力踢踢Sam，“你重覆一遍。”

“……你来找我的时候，不管发生什麽事情都不要跟你走。”

“嗯哼，我什麽时候会来找你？”

“2005年。万圣节晚上。”

Dean吹一声口哨，刺耳的高音钻进耳膜。“不愧是高材生，一点即通。”Sam不需要正眼去看也知道Dean笑得乾涩无力，他也不想看见那样的Dean，便扭过头去用後脑勺对着他的兄长。他那头松蓬蓬软绵得过份的头发里，突然梳进了一只温热的手。

厚实的掌手丶带着粗茧。他的脑袋被这只手抓得稳稳，想转头回去看碰着自己头发的兄长却做不到。

“Sammy,”Dean的声音是这天以来最柔软温和的语调。他没让弟弟回头看自己，他怕再直视那双绿色的眼睛——哪怕只是一秒丶两秒，都会有什麽情感从决堤的石墙里无法抑制地涌出来。“别让我特地从2014回来找你的努力付诸流水，嗯？”

“好好考上法学院，跟你的女友结婚，生一队足球队，不然养两条笨狗。”

“好好过你的生活，猎魔什麽的见鬼去吧。”

“你值得更好的，而不是什麽——狗屁一般的家庭事业。”

“所以，答应我。”

“答应我，你不会跟我走。”

压在後脑的力道消失，Sam迫切地想要向年长的哥哥说些什麽——他回过头，却只看见了充斥视野的一道白光。

“Dean!”

好吧，看来Dean当真没有骗他，符咒生效时的光芒的确亮得可以使人眼前发白。

 

Castiel一直站在原地等待Dean的归来。他们选了安全区附近的一个废墟进行符咒仪式，在露天空旷的地方进行仪式可以减少因仪式出错而使他们硬生生被石泥活埋的机会。

当光芒熄灭的时候，Castiel跌跌撞撞地往前方倒下的Dean接住。准确来说是“试着接住”，成为人类反後的他失去天使那般的强大力量，实在没有足够力气支撑住完全脱力的成年男性。他试着不成为Dean的人肉软垫，勉强支住Dean的上身让他坐到地上。

“Dean?”他喊道。他用手拍了拍Dean乾净却憔悴的脸颊，尝试把Dean从使用符咒後的放心状态唤回来，“Dean。跟我说说话。”

“Cas,”

Dean的脑袋压在Castiel的肩膀上，嗓音含糊不清丶乾涩而低沉，但至少不是濒死般的虚弱。Castiel松了口气，也叹了口气，不太确定地拍了拍人类领袖的背。“你回来了。你有成功遇到Sam吗？”

“嗯。”

“这样。”Castiel猜想他现在这种感情可以名为“惊讶”或者“讶异”，他实在太久没有看到Dean Winchester这个人类如此毫无防备的一面。他从来都知道Sam Winchester对这个人类的重要性，却低估了Sam Winchester可以於他身上拥有的影响力。

“你跟Sam说清楚了吗？”

“你猜？”

“你觉得Sam会听从你的建议吗？”他问道。

“不是建议，是命令。”Dean无力地回应。

Castiel不假思索地改口，“Sam会听从你的命令吗？”

Dean抬起眼。他的绿眸重新变成灰石，一层冰冷罩在眼瞳上。“我想一个人待一会。”

“……Dean,”

“我说了，我想一个人待着。”

曾经是天使的男人看了他一眼，既是不满更多的却是担忧。他安静而迅速地站起身，轻飘飘的脚步从Dean身边离开，离开了那片空地。Dean待会离开的时候会发现Castiel一直手执着枪等在废墟外——领袖没有让他不可以在外面等着，可不是吗。

Dean则是把双膝并起，手臂环住膝盖，把头埋到了连帽衫灰色的布料里。

灰色的布料吸收水份後晕成一片黑。

 

2014年。

天空灰茫茫的一片，四下都是尘土，Dean的背後有数不清多少部荒废的车子，里面全数都躺着失去生气的躯体，乾涸後成为灰褐的血迹上绕着成群的虫子。空气里漫着血腥气丶火药味丶尸臭混在一起。

人类领袖坐在废墟的中心，不规律的一呼一吸之间却只嗅到了掺在身上衣物里的气味。

温和而乾净。

像阳光。

_像Sam。_

 

 

End,

 

  
2005年，万圣节的晚上。Dean Winchester——2005年的Dean Winchester闯进了Sam Winchester的家里。Sam Winchester早有防备，不但没有被兄长轻易在黑暗中撂倒，甚至还成功在交手的数秒间把兄长击倒。

兄长笑得一脸轻佻地夸他身手没有退步。当他坚持兄长有什麽事情都应该在自己跟Jessica的面前说时，其实他的心脏在胸口里噗通噗通的乱跳着。

那个晚上的事情他还记得一清二楚。若不是枕头上当真残留着那股混着血汗和泥土的味道，他会把那一夜当成奇怪的梦境，像他近来愈来愈常有的奇怪梦境。他讨厌跟兄长争论，更讨厌被兄长质问他“逃离家里”的原因，却又不由得有了几分安心。至少这个Dean不像那天晚上的Dean，提到Sam离开自己的时候，他的眼中依然会闪烁着被背叛的愤怒和哀伤，并非空无一物的黑洞。

“Dad现在一定遇到了大麻烦——假设他还活着的话。我能感觉到。”Dean说。在黑暗里他的绿眼睛依然是如此明亮。

Sam安静地看着他的哥哥。他的脑里不断响起2014年的Dean的声音。

无论发生什麽事情，那个晚上，都不要跟我走。

答应我。

眼前的Dean把的沉默当成了拒绝。Dean的眼神里开始透露出类似冀求的情感丶近似绝望的色彩。

“我一个人做不到。”Dean轻声说。

这个Dean的身影跟当晚那个Dean的影子重合在一起。Sam忆起那个Dean破碎的模样，回想起那个Dean以想要哭却淌不下一滴泪的神情说 _“我离开了你”_ 。

“我不想一个人去干。”Dean敛下了眼神，把视线移开。

_“你不在我身边。”_

明明他自觉自己是个能够信守承诺的人，不知道为什麽，Dean总是会成为他的例外。

Sam阖上了眼，“……我知道。”

Dean几乎是立刻把眼神转回来，仰起首看向弟弟。Sam的神情看起来彷佛是下了好大好大的决心，他不太懂——现在又不是让他做什麽濒临生死边缘的决定，他是怎麽一回事了？不过没差，Dean向来都见好就收，转身正要领着弟弟往Impala走去，没走两步就被对方软软地唤住了脚步。

“Dean?”

他转过头去。Sam一副欲言又止的模样看得他心里烦闷，他皱起眉头没多少耐性地问道，“啥？”

“……抱歉丶”Sam试着把自那个夜里就一直哽在喉间的话语吐出来——却没有觉得更爽快了，反倒是更加沉重，“我很抱歉。”

Dean挑了挑眉头。他非常好奇这个弟弟怎麽在数年不见之间就变得讲话高深莫测又难以解读了，大学难道有这莫名其妙的课程吗？他眨眨眼睛歪过脑袋，绿眸子在黯淡的光里显得异常透澈明亮。

“为了什麽？”这是Dean再纯粹不过的疑问。

而Sam仅仅是沉默着摇了摇头。

 

 

End.


End file.
